Return
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Greetings. I have no idea where this will go, but... RUKA IS BACK! And this will be a Juri x Ruka type fic... Welp. I'll improve the summary when I get this plot together XD
1. Chapter 1

((You know, I first watched Revolutionary Girl Utena as a 2nd grader. And a handful of years later, I'm writing this fanfic for a fandom that has practically **DIED** out. But I'm still writing this, because Juri x Ruka is my new paring obsession. It's fresh, it's sexy, it's full of feels. Plus I felt really bad for Ruka, and since his death is unofficial in the anime, and since I have time to make a new fic...

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

Welp. ENJOY THE FANFIC! I have no idea how many chappies this will have. Dear Lawd.))

_**Chappie 1- ((Insert Some Sappy Name Because I Suck At**_** Titles))**

She stood at the lake, the sunset making a mirage on the water; a vibrant orange colour ran through it, like the curls that tumbled down her sides, draping her long face, her eyes facing downwards, to her firm hand that held fragments of what was once her all. Her everything. Holding it, she could still feel the dull emotional pains held deep in the bowels of her chest. That sort of power was what was held in these fragments, the fragments that once were held her around her neck, a weight on her chest.

Although the dull pains didn't diminish completely, she still felt a slight satisfaction in throwing the fragments of the rose-shaped locket into the depths of the river. Perhaps its contents would wash away to the end of the world...? She gave a slight smile, one that she rarely ever showed to any being.

She had finally gotten over the root of her emotional pains; she realized that she truly was a sadist that could manipulate and was easily manipulated. By she, she meant the girl in that locket. Shiori had moved on with her life after a while, after those incidents with _him._

It had been about a year, hadn't it? It had been reported that he had died from a mysterious illness. Or was it all of a figurative meaning? One could never understand those shadow-girls who always spoke of nonsense behind the enigmatic walls of Ohtori. They spoke in riddles; Juri could never keep up with their puzzling sayings. But all in all, his existence had developed part of who she was now, and he had influenced her current decision. He was her equal, in a way.

In the midst of her thoughts, she hadn't heard what those shadow-girls had to say in the enigmatic backgrounds of the school.

_"Have you heard, have you heard?"_

_ "Have you? What is it, what is it?"_

_ "They say..."_

_ "They say?"_

_ "That a handsome young fellow is returning here!"_

_ "Ooooh ooooh! A fencer is he?"_

_ "A former captain fencer he is!"_

_ "He has returned?"_

_ "Returned has he!"_

_ "Great news, is that!"_

_ "That is great news!"_

((No one will get the Final Fantasy IX reference I used at the end :,,D but, review, if you're still into the fandom!))


	2. Chapter 2- Who Is He?

_**Chapter 2- Who is He?**_

CLANG! CLICK! CLACK!

"Work on getting your feet to move faster!"

CLICKETY CLANG CLACK!

"Work on your aim!"

CLANG CLANG CLACK!

"Keep your guard up!"

Juri gave words of advice to each of her teammates as she fenced with them, one on one- it was her responsibility as team captain to keep her team in tip-top conditions for future competitions against neighboring prestigious schools. She barely broke a sweat, her body used to long periods of the sport. Some other students gathered around to watch. Utena and Anthy included.

"Miss Juri has gotten better at fencing," Anthy mused.

"She's a senior now. Touga is considering making her a fencing team coach when she graduates," Utena replied, staring at all the fencing matches with interest.

After a while, Juri took of her fencing mask, her bright, flaming orange curls flying out everywhere. She took her large canteen of water out of her bag, and drank it all down in a few gulps. After drinking, she looked ready for another match.

"Is there anyone left?" She asked, eyes scanning the room for any more possible candidates.

As if by consequence, a balance of fate and destiny, or what not out of your idea, out from the shadows, appeared a male figure, in his fencing outfit. The room's atmosphere dropped 10 degrees Farenheit as he stepped out onto the fencing area, and said,

"I may not be in the fencing club, but may I-"

"Fine." The man's voice was cut off by Juri, who was now pumped with adrenaline from having someone new to challenge her.

CLANG CLANG CLASH! CLASH CLASH CLICKETY CLACK CLACK!

All the students stared at the dueling figures.

"I wonder who that man is?" Anthy asked.

"I'm not sure, but no one's been able to challenge Juri like that since..." Utena tried to remember a memory that occurred long ago.

"Since when?"

"Well, there was once this guy who came to Ohtori. I think he was the ex-fencing captain, I'm not sure..."

"I can't remember, for some reason." Anthy replied.

"Yeah, I can't remember it much either," Utena admitted.

20 minutes passed. The room started to fill up a bit more. Neither opponent looked like they were about to fail. The whole room was quiet, somewhat tense, as what appeared to be the equals kept on sparring.

CLICKETY CLACK CLACK CLANG!

However, all duels must arrive to a conclusion. The man sidestepped at a wrong time, and Juri found her opening.

"HIYAHHHHHHHHHHH!" And she gave the blow, the man unable to block his side. She won.

Right as she finished, she threw off her fencing cap, and panted for her breath. Anthy poured a little bit of cold water over her head, handing some to drink. Juri thanked her, and looked around to find the man. And she saw his shadow disappearing, out into the late spring evening outdoors.

"Thank you, Anthy," she said to the smiling girl, who took her thanks. "WAIT!" She called out to the man, but he was gone from her sight. She ran out, and tried finding him in her sight.

Out from the corner of her eye, she thought she saw someone go into the rose gardens where you could hardly ever find anyone in. Running, she found him, still in all fencing attire, with his fencing mask on. Although his face was blocked from view, she could tell that his gaze was on her.

"W-who are you?" She asked, panting.

The man stood silent. She went up to him, attempting to take his mask off, when he grabbed her wrists. Despite the fact she had beat him in a fencing match, he was somewhat stronger than her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING- MMPH!"

In all her shock, he got her cornered in a brick wall covered in roses, covered her eyes, took off his mask, and kissed her. And then he managed to get over the wall before Juri could get a good image of his face. But the feel of the kiss was enough to infer the identity of this character. Her eyes widened at the realization of who it was. Why hadn't she realized it sooner?

Hurdling over the wall, she yelled out the name of who she inferred was the name of the man who had just kissed her. She would not let him get away!


	3. Chapter 3-Ruka

_**Chapter 3-**__** Ruka**_

**"RUKA TSUCHIYA!" **Juri yelled, startling onlooking students, jostling others as she ran into the direction she thought he had gone into. It was him, wasn't it? It wasn't her imagination? He was back? Why did he kiss her, again? Why was he back? All these questions were burning through her mind as she sprinted, still in her fencing outfit. Onlookers stared, slightly intimidated, because ostensibly, Juri appeared angry. In reality, she was full of a mixed emotion of fear, surprise, and some other feelings she couldn't quite place the name of.

"**RUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The evening was getting darker now, but Juri could still see his shadow in the distance. Just a little longer...

Just around that corner... And then she bumped into him, right in front of a large, pretty water fountain that arched right into a section of Ohtori Academy.

"You've improved." Was all he said, not even facing her.

" 'You've improved?' That's all you can say? What the hell happened- why did-"

"Shhhhhh." Was all he said, pressing his fingers to her lips. She slapped his hand away in response.

"Don't make me be silent. I thought you were dead; and now you're back. How do you think I feel?" Juri's throat was constricting, her voice became shrill, and her whole body was shaking.

"Well, I was severely ill. I had to be moved to another hospital, away from Ohtori. And I'm finally cured from pulmonary edema, after nearly a year."

"It's been **over** a year, idiot-" Juri stopped mid-sentence, because tears were starting to pour out of her eyes. Ruka, now facing her, noticed immediately.

"You're-"

"I'm not crying! It's just salt water from too much excitement, that's all." And the next thing she knew, she was being hugged by Ruka. Without any thought, she brought her hands up, hugging him back.

((You know, I could end this fanfic right here.

But I'm not.  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!))


	4. Chapter 4- His Mission

_**Chapter 4- His Mission**_

"Miss Juri, how can I improve my Foil fencing techniques?" Miki asked. He usually asked this question at the end of every month, to make sure he was always improving. Although he was far from achieving Juri's level of skill, he was still adept at all types of fencing. Foil, however, was his weakness, despite having fluid movements with its techniques. Therefore, he was always concerned about Foil in particular, even though Sabre and Epee were also a part of his fencing state of mind.

Juri always would have a word of advice to give to Miki, but at this point in time, she couldn't quite think of what could be wrong, or how he could further improve. True, he played against other teammates, but he never had to put in full effort. Maybe that was the problem.

"Miki, I think it's time you had an opponent more on your level. You may not know this, but your skill exceeds that of almost anyone in Ohtori. And when I graduate, you'll take charge. And that's why you and I will par from now on."

"May I also par with Miki? I would like to see what potential he has." Ruka appeared unexpectedly. Juri's heart started thumping, but she blamed it on her previous fencing session.

"Ruka's back?!" Miki asked in surprise. Apparently news of Ruka's return hadn't quite circulated throughout the halls of the academy. Juri sighed, running her fingers through her fiery orange locks.

"Yes, I have recovered from my illness, and am more than fit enough to fence yet again." Smiling, he looked over to where the practice Foil swords were. "I believe I can squeeze in a practice match as of now, if it's alright with Miss Juri. Juri," he faced her, "What do you think?"

Unfortunately Juri hadn't been paying much attention, so when Ruka asked her for her opinion, she gave a curt nod, hoping that no one noticed. Ruka did, but he gave a low chuckle under his breath, and in a matter of minutes, he and Miki were sparring.

*Time Skip*

Ruka and Juri stood at one of Ohtori's balconies overlooking a nearby river. It was calmly flowing as the sun was setting, creating a sherbert coloured mirage on the water, and an mild orange glow on the land. Overall, it was a pretty looking sight for the nearby summer-to-come.

"Your Miki has a lot of potential, and plenty of talent for a boy his age," Ruka mused. Juri nodded.

"He's the best pupil I've had. Although he may have his weak areas, he's always quick to improve." Looking up, Juri noticed that Ruka was no longer focused on the subject, but rather, on her. Slightly blushing, Juri asked why Ruka was staring at her so intently.

"I noticed that you no longer have your locket around your neck." She felt a chill jolt through her, remembering when she threw it into the river. "Did Shiori..."

"Shiori and I have settled our differences. As for the locket itself, it's somewhere at the bottom of the river, or wherever it could be." Well, honestly always prevented later confusions, right?

"Juri, do you know why I returned to Ohtori? It's true that I love fencing- nothing has erased that. But I could go to any other school for that. The real reason, is that I wanted to be with you again, Juri." At that moment, Juri was struck by surprise.

"Ruka, the heat has probably made your thoughts-"

"Juri, you're going to fall for me again. That is my goal, and that is why I came back." And so, he walked away, leaving Juri to be dumbstruck on the balcony.


End file.
